Jolene
by ProudMary
Summary: To the amazing song Jolene. They were fated to be together. Yet no one would have guessed that he would have an affair wih someone esle. Someone they knew. Or how she would react to it. A one shot, PLEASE read and review.


This was a random idea of mine. I was listening to the song and reading some amazing HP fanfiction (per usual) when the thought popped into my head.  The song is Jolene (originally done by Dolly Parton) by Mindy Smith, and it's breathtaking.  It's also country.  **But listen to it while reading the story, I promise you will love it!**

PLEASE tell me what you think, as I hardly write anything on a whim and I want to know what people think.

!HAPPY EASTER!  

Disclaimer:  I do not own HP nor do I own Dolly Parton's song Jolene.

**I'm begging of you please don't take my man   
Please don't take him just because you can**

She had been with him for five years.  She was twenty now.  

It had been one of her beliefs that girls and boys who start dating at 15 should not be living with each other at 20.  

She was living with him.

She was happy.  Or, she was as happy as she was ever going to be able to be.  

He was the most famous person in their world; she was his best friend and the smartest witch anyone had ever seen.  It was to everyone a perfect combination.

Except for him.  He didn't see it.  Well, maybe he saw it; maybe it was that he didn't feel it.  

She had made herself numb to his cheating.

It had been one of her beliefs that men, with long-term girlfriends, do not cheat.  And if they do, she had always believed that he was then supposed to be dumped and yelled at and hated.

She would, if he would ask her, marry him.

**Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain**

**And I cannot compete with you**

**She** was one year younger than them.  A sibling of a best friend, a partner in crime.  

The two girls, they had been friends, and at times they have to wonder how it all went wrong.  Can one man, who saved a whole world, really do that to two strong women?

**She** worries all the time.  It's almost as if she thinks his girlfriend hasn't figured it out.  Almost as if she's tricked herself.

Anything for love, right?

He loves the way **she** looks.  He tells her it's what draws him to her.  He tells he she's the prettiest person his ever seen.  And even as he says it he can see to other girl, the one he's really with, crying at the thought of him not saying it to her.

He makes her tremble.  And **she** doesn't know how to stop it.

It had been one of **her**beliefs that boys who have affairs are scum, and that the women they have them with are despicable.  

And yet everyday **she** takes him away from her.

**He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name**

She used to have a crush on another boy.  Now she can't even remember his name.  But sometimes at night she sits up and wonders about him, what would have happened if she had chosen him instead.

He was her first boyfriend.  Her first kiss, first touch, first one.  

She has never had someone else.

For a while it had been the same for him too.  A bond they shared, that they were each other's one and only's.

Now it's different.  He doesn't know her like he used to, he cries another name when she's with him.

She wipes away tears as the foggy face of a high school crush flashes across her mind.  

It had been one of her beliefs that girls who wallow in depression and self-pity are worthless.  But now she knows she was wrong.  

They have a reason.

**And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me**

She needed him.  Her only connection to her old self, she could not let him go. 

**She** could take him.  With the flick of a wrist or the bated breath of a whisper while he held her in his arms.

They, the two girls, spent six years of school together.  They had shared a bond, a sisterhood of sorts during their days together.  And now, they were completely against each other.

Funny how love changes us.  Or passion.  Or life.  

**You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me **

Why, it has to be asked, does she still love him?  Five years together, many filled with lies and she stays with him, she begs for him to love her.

She is twenty years old.

She should be happy.

So should **she.**

Maybe he shouldn't.  But then, who's to judge?

  
**My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do**

She worked up the courage to write the letter.  To ask all the questions, search for all the answers.

She needed **him** to love her.  She **needed** him to love her.  She needed him to **love** her.

She was dying inside.  Screams of agony filled her soul and she wondered when it would stop, when the happiness would come.

It had been one of her beliefs that girls in dead end relationships need to have friends who tell them to get out of there as fast as they can. 

Sadly, her only friends were the ones causing all the pain. 

**I'm begging of you please don't take my man******

She had been with him for 10 years.  They were married now.  A little baby on the way.

He had stopped seeing **her**, but that didn't mean that there weren't others.  No, they were everywhere.

It had been a belief of all the people they had even known that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were **fated** to be together.  'Star crossed lovers' they would say.

It had even been a belief of Ginny Weasley.  

Funny how things change.


End file.
